Unexpected
by PhenioxGypsy
Summary: What was nothing then may be everything now. No sexual content between minors and elders but there is a crush that crosses a few decades. Eventual Time travel. Just read it's hard to explain. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will continue 'Back You Go' but I need to do this so it gets out of my head this chapter takes place in Harry's 6****th**** year when he's starting to take Occlumency lessons with Snape. Compliant to all books bending the 6****th**** and totally excluding the 7****th **.

Hermione Granger walked up to the large Griffin protecting the Headmaster's office racking her brain to remember what the password that was on Dumbledore's letter to Harry was, after a few moments Hermione remembered what it was. "Lemon Drops" Hermione stated confidently.

"You'd better hurry he's planning on going to bed soon", came the Griffin's indifferent reply as it moved out of the way.

"Thank you", Hermione said out of courtesy then proceeded to climb up the moving staircase.

Upon arriving to the imposing doors Hermione lost some of her nerve remembering the conversation last night,

**Flashback:**

"_Are you sure about this Harry? Occlumency is dangerous, Snape could really hurt you" Hermione said worriedly to Harry by the fire in the Gryffindor Common room._

"_I know and I'd be lying if I said being in a room alone with Snape while he forces his way into my head didn't scare me; but if Headmaster Dumbledore says it's for the best then I've got to do it" Harry responded strongly._

**End Flashback**

But before she could talk herself out of it Hermione knocked on the door with her already raised fist hearing the customary '_enter'_ after a moment.

She entered worrying her bottom lip looking up through her eyelashes at Albus Dumbledore who had momentarily paused in his work to see who had knocked upon his door so near to curfew.

"Why, hello Miss Granger to what do I owe to your presence?" Albus asked leaning back in his regal chair after motioning for her to sit down giving the student his undivided attention.

"Well you see I wanted to talk to you about Harry and his Occlumency lessons with Snape, Professor Snape" she corrected herself at an expectant look from the Headmaster.

"What about them?" Albus asked slightly intrigued.

"I don't think it's safe for them to be alone together" Hermione blurted out.

"You worry that Professor Snape will harm Harry?" Albus asked to clarify.

"Yes" Hermione responded.

"I assure you that Severus will not harm Harry. He will overexert Harry's mind and push him to his limits both physically and emotionally, but he won't harm him to lethal extent" Albus stated conversationally to a worried looking Hermione Granger.

"You know this and you still allow it to continue?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

"Harry needs this to protect himself from Voldemort" Albus said sternly, slightly proud that Hermione didn't flinch at the name.

Hermione seemed to think about this for awhile for the duration of which she chewed on her bottom lip with a furrow in her brow and a faraway look in her eye before responding uncertainly with, "well if your sure…".

Albus beamed while standing and saying happily, "Of course I'm sure! If I weren't Harry wouldn't be doing this now would he?".

"I guess not" Hermione said still a little uncertain but standing to be guided out of the office none the less.

"Though I admire the sense of protection you have for Harry; don't you have enough to worry over Miss Granger?" Albus asked right before they reached his office door.

"It would appear that way wouldn't it?" Hermione said distractedly but as the Headmaster opened the door wide for her Hermione reached out a hand to touch Albus' upper arm saying, "but if you'd just-" she was cut off when something close to an electric current ran between her and Albus forcing her to pull her hand back quickly.

Albus closed his eyes forcefully and took a step back leaning on the door for support.

"Professor?" Hermione inquired about to try and steady him with her arm but before she could he spoke calmly as ever, albeit sounding rather weary and weak, eyes still shut;

"I believe you should go now Miss Granger".

Hermione's hands stilled where they were, almost touching the Headmaster but not quite, "Would you like me to call Madame Pomphrey? Or….." but she was cut off again.

Albus' eyes flew open but they were not the warm and twinkling calm electric blue pools they were moments ago but a raging ocean of power, anger and….was that _fear?_ "Now!" he said forcefully.

Hermione gasped raising her left hand quickly to cover her gaping mouth, then running out of the door and down the staircase as fast as she could and she ran all the way back to the Portrait of the Fat Lady, leaning her back against the wall to catch her breath.

She slid down the stone wall, hugging her knees to her chest, her breath still ragged and unable to breathe through her nose without conscious thought.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?", Minerva McGonagall asked her favorite student, not that she would admit to anyone but herself or Albus, the teachers weren't suppose to have favorites.

Hermione looked up, the fear still fresh in her eyes.

"Oh my dear girl what happened?" Minerva asked kneeling beside the frightened girl.

"It was Professor Dumbledore", Hermione confessed on the verge of tears, "I think something went wrong".

"Like what? You can tell me", Minerva said in a low comforting voice that she had learned to use in situations like this years ago.

"Well I went to talk to him, about Harry, and everything was going fine and he walked me to his office door, after we finished talking that is, but right before I left I touched his arm with my hand" at this Hermione held up her right hand as if to clarify, "I felt this jolt as soon as I touched him, and I'm pretty sure he felt it too because he stumbled back and leaned on the open door for support. When I went to steady him he calmly told me I needed to leave, he sounded weak. But when I asked if he wanted me to contact someone for him he opened his eyes….he looked so angry and he yelled at me to get out. I ran all the way here." Hermione relayed still sounding scared.

Minerva didn't know what to say so she just gave Hermione a one armed hug while still kneeling, she then told Hermione that she should go lay down and that she'd take care of it.

Hermione nodded, dutifully going through the portrait and straight up to bed.

Minerva turned on her heel and walked purposely up to the Headmaster's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still takes place in Harry's 6****th**** year.**

Arriving at the Griffin Minerva gave the required password.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you" the Griffin said unmoving.

"Well you're not me and _I'm _not a Gryffindor for nothing, Lemon Drops" Minerva argued she had to get to the bottom of this, her cubs always came first.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" the Griffin replied indifferently moving out of the way as requested.

Minerva hurried up the stairs and knocked urgently on the door.

"Who is it?" Albus asked wearily.

"Albus, it's me, Minerva, open the door" Minerva responded ready to break the door down if he disagreed.

There was a soft click and then another weary response, "It's open".

Minerva pushed open the grand door to a pitiful sight; Albus was sitting on the steps to the platform where his desk was, his arms crossed on top of his knees, and his forehead resting on his folded arms.

"What do you want?" Albus asked without looking up, Minerva was one of the few people he ever should weakness to.

"What happened between you and Miss Granger?" she asked very businesslike.

"It was nothing" Albus responded standing up and making his way to the bar in his office pouring himself a glass of mead not bothering to offer one to the only other person in the room knowing Minerva was not a drinker when school was in session.

"'Nothing' does not make Miss Granger become on the verge of tears, what happened?" Minerva retaliated, her Scottish brogue becoming more apparent with each word as more emotion came through.

Albus paused, the glass almost to his lips, he put it back down on the bar and turned away from Minerva, resting his hands on the counter looking out the window and over the forest wondering if he could survive the roughly eight story drop out the before mention window, just to postpone the conversation.

When he didn't answer Minerva became nervous and repeated her question with a slight waver in her voice, "Albus? What happened between you and Miss Granger?".

He cracked, "She came to talk to me about Harry, right before she left she touched my arm and I received a blast of memories, ones from so long ago, I can't discern any of them their all jumbled in my head and they won't settle."

"That doesn't explain why she looked so scared she hadn't said anything about memories" Minerva asked digging deeper.

"Does Miss Granger remind you of anyone?" Albus asked changing the subject.

"No, now answer me, what happened between you and Miss Granger?" Minerva prodded again.

"Minerva you know I'm a patient man, I would not crack unless seriously provoked" Albus said leaning his back against the counter facing the Transfiguration teacher his twinkle gone from his regretful looking eyes.

"Yes, I know but the students' safety comes first, Hermione is just a girl" Minerva said searching Albus face it was lucky of her that she had because if she had not she would have missed the slight flinch at the mention of 'girl'.

"I think I scared her" Albus sighed his eyes downcast, but summoning what little courage he had left he met Minerva's questioning gaze; "She was only trying to help and I yelled at her. I think she thinks I'm angry with her, I'm not, I was frustrated with the memory wave I had".

"Oh, but you didn't physically hurt her right?" Minerva asked her voice still skeptic.

"Of course not!" Albus said looking at Minerva like she was mad.

"Good" Minerva said relieved.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. /: Still HP 6****th ****year this is the next day**

There are some things that you never talk about; even with your closest friends. These things may be trivial, to life threatening, but the most common are the things that you can't explain, because how do you talk to someone about something that you can't explain? You don't. Which is why when asked why she went to bed so early, after all it was just past dinner, Hermione merely said she was tired, which was far from the truth as the electric jolt had her awake well into the night.

Upon waking from her restless sleep filled with haunting visions Hermione noticed a sudden pain in her right arm, looking down Hermione saw a jagged scratch on the palm of her right hand that was starting to bleed.

Thinking quickly Hermione grabbed her wand and closed the wound with a simple spell, but the scratch remained looking similar in shape to that of Harry's scar on his forehead.

Satisfied Hermione got out of bed and walked to the bathroom; she was surprised when everything seemed lower, just by about an inch, but lower none the less.

Looking in the mirror Hermione could not hold back the gasp. Her hair instead of being frizzy and tangled as it had always been when she woke up, was soft and straight with a tousled look to it hanging just past her shoulder blades, and her lips were full and had a natural reddish hue to them now, it appeared her breasts were larger by a full cup size to. Even her eyes looked different now; they were still a rich honey color, but there was an alluring fire in them now.

Her first reaction was a typical_ her _reaction though, '_they're going to think _I _did this on _purpose'.

Hermione went into the other room, pulled the curtains around her bed, and began to get dressed.

This proved to be harder task then she thought it would be; although her shoes fit, '_thank Merlin'_, her skirt was an inch shorter than yesterday and because her waist had gone in her skirt was a little too big, her bra was suffocating her breasts, and her shirt was so small that she couldn't close the top three buttons.

But breakfast was soon so deciding to try and cover the majority of it up with a vest Hermione pulled the grey woolen vest over her head, grabbed her bag and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. /: This is the same day and is what I would call 'The Great Hall' scene. The next chapter will be later in the year I swear.**

Hermione slid into the hall unnoticed except by a pair of mournful electric blue eyes; she kept walking until she reached the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny who was in front of Ron and Harry.

"Hermione your hair is straight" Ginny announced astonished.

"Really? I had no idea, thanks a million Gin" Hermione said sarcastically and severely aggravated.

"Hey don't get mad at me. Are wearing heels?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not mad, I'm aggravated, annoyed, and I had I terrible night's sleep, so really Ginevra if you don't want me to bite your head off, don't…say…a…word. And no these are the same shoes I wore yesterday!" Hermione said this while she buttered a piece of toast.

Ginny jaw hit the floor as she put up her hands in surrender.

"Geez Mione what's up with you?" Ron asked looking at her wide eyed.

"Yea, and weren't you guys gonna wait up together so we could talk about Occlumency?" Harry added in.

"You know Harry; my world does _not _revolve around you, and I already know about Occlumency so don't try and act like I _missed_ something" as soon as Hermione finished her mini rant she grabbed her books and headed to the potions room, there was a new potions professor and she wanted to meet the Professor before everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. /: There are spoilers in here for anyone who hasn't read/seen Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. This takes place right before Dumbledore is killed.**

Something was wrong, she could feel it, something bad was going to happen, her right hand had been hurting really bad this past week especially around the Headmaster but tonight, in the hall, it hurt excruciatingly so, and Albus and Harry were nowhere to be found.

All the sudden it felt like Hermione was being hit with the cruciatus curse and she fell off the bench onto the floor screaming as loudly as her body would allow.

"'Mione!" Ron screamed kneeling next to the squirming girl with Ginny on the other side of her, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomphrey hurried up the aisle while everyone else stood on the benches, Hermione still screaming at the top of her voice.

Just as sudden as she had started though Hermione became shock still and silent.

"He needs me" was all Hermione uttered before jumping up and darting through the hall past all the people that had made a path to the large oak double doors. Hermione moved faster than anyone would think humanly possible much less probable.

She was moving so fast in fact that it only took Hermione about a minute to get to the astronomy tower where she knew Albus was and she knew he needed her.

Practically flying through the open door Hermione came to a shocking scene, Albus against the tower's railing with Severus Snape aiming a wand at him, spectators including Bellatrix Lestrange, Frenir Greyback, and Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here you filthy little mudblood?" Bellatrix asked with a sneer at Hermione.

Hermione was frozen and almost stark white but not because of Bellatrix, "I should have known better" is what Hermione muttered under her breath with tears in her eyes as she looked at Albus with a mixture of sadness, fear, and heavily veiled adoration.

"Enough of this! Kill the old codger Severus; I shall take care of the girl" Frenir growled stepping towards Hermione.

"No, please, let her go" Albus pleaded vulnerability showing now that his was not the only life at stake and the other life being…Hermione Granger.

"Let her go? Not a chance in hell old man she is Potter's mudblood and as such shall be put to death immediately and painfully" Bellatrix stated with a cruel smirk raising her wand to Albus' neck allowing Greyback to move closer to Hermione.

"Wait Greyback, we'll kill the old man first, then the girl" Severus stated commandingly after looking into Albus' electric blue eyes.

"Let's just get this over with already before someone screws this up" Bellatrix said speedily looking severely annoyed.

With this Severus whispered the fatal spell that conjured green lightning to push the Headmaster over the railing falling down into the courtyard below.

"Nooooooooooo!" Hermione screamed running to the rail in some sorta of unreasonable effort to save Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore.

But before Greyback could launch after the girl, as he had been given permission to do, she was gone as though she simply dematerialized into the still night air. Angered but tactful Bellatrix announced that the mudblood wasn't worth any effort in looking for her and the entourage marched out, and the rest lies to what will not continue to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Numb was the first thing Hermione felt.

Then she realized that she was in darkness, but not complete darkness, like in a pitch black room, but rather a hazy darkness tinged with a slight amount of red.

Her sense of feeling was the next to come, under her seemingly impossibly heavy hands she felt crisp sheets like those that are rarely slept in.

Coming completely to, Hermione could feel another's eyes upon her. Slowly Hermione opened her eyes to a high stone covered ceiling.

"Ahhh… so our guest from the future is finally awake" said an elderly and wise sounding voice, in the way it was said Hermione could practically hear the friendly and easy smile in the male voice.

"The future?" Hermione asked confused, her voice hoarse from lack of use.

"Ah yes, forgive me Miss Granger, I delved into your memory when you arrived in the school's astronomy tower. It appears that when you ran after that man in your memory, that another man with black hair hit you with a spell that sent you back in time" The old man responded; Hermione knew there was something familiar about him but she couldn't place him.

"Are you wondering who I'm yet by chance?" the man asked Hermione smiling again.

"You're …Armando Dippet. Aren't you?" Hermione asked in wonderment. The man now identified as Armando Dippet chuckled lightly "Yes, I am. Miss Granger I'm afraid you won't be able to return to your own time." "Why not?" Hermione asked, her brow creasing in confusion. "As I'm sure your aware Miss Granger one can only go _back_ in time not forward, I am sorry" Armando answered solemnly.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Hermione asked dumbfounded at the information she had received.

"Well I would encourage you to either finish your needed one more year of schooling then continuing on to any field, or you could sit your N.E.W.T.'s now and continue from there. I should like to inform you that we do have an assistant teaching position open for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'll be in my office when you're ready to talk; take all the time you need" were Armando's parting words.

**AN/: I re did this because of the path I chose in the next chapter if you don't know what I changed it's the "assistant" part**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Y'all were no help but oh well here's the chapter.**

"Dear, what are you doing out of bed?" asked the hospital wings' Madame Janet Simmons.

"I need to get to the Headmaster's office, I have an important matter to discuss with him" Hermione stated more confidently than she felt.

"Oh, I'll show you to his office then" Madame Simmons said with a smile leading Hermione out of the hospital wing and through the large castle.

Following Madame Simmons down the hall and through the various twist and turns Hermione realized that even though she had traveled so far back in time, the exact date would have to be supplied by the headmaster, the school did not appear to have changed much.

"Here you are dear" Madame Simmons said to Hermione after she knocked three times on the portrait of a regal looking raven.

"Come in" Armando could be heard saying through the, what Hermione assumed to be, thick painting.

So Hermione went, alone, through the portrait thinking of how mundane the entrance was compared to Albus Dumbledore's; then again he had always been a rather dramatic man.

Looking up from his work Armando saw the young woman approaching, "Ah Miss Granger I'm assuming you've reached your decision?" Armando asked reaching for two cream folder's on the corner of his large desk; the same desk, Hermione noticed, that Albus had in his office.

"Yes, I've decided to continue my education" Hermione stated slightly entranced by the folders.

"Are you sure?" with a nod from Hermione he continued, "Then we will need this folder" Armando then proceeded to throw the other folder into the trash bin next to him setting the folder on fire.

"These folders were sent with you and this one is for if you decided to stay in school" Armando said handing the girl the folder.

Opening the folder Hermione saw a whole new identity laid out for her. Hermione's new name was Juliet Huntington; she was a pureblood, her mother had been a successful dueler who had married into a long line of wizard doctor's with muggle practices that would discover the famous 'Huntington's disease' in 56 years. She had been homeschooled by her parents but they had recently been killed by an outbreak of dragon pox resulting in Juliet being transferred to her uncle, Armando Dippet's care. She was a seventh year Gryffindor taking N.E.W.T level Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Arthamacy.

"I'm supposed to be your niece?" Hermione asked **(Next chapter I'll call her Juliet) **Armando after looking up at him.

"Yes, my sister's daughter. Her name was Maria and her husband's name was Jonathan" Armando clarified.

"Was? You mean their dead?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes, four months ago" Armando said somberly

"Oh, I'm so sorry how'd they die?" Hermione asked again feeling very bad about this all the sudden.

"Dragon pox" Armando said plainly then winked his eyes laughing.

"When does school start?" Hermione asked looking down at the folder again to avoid glaring at her new Headmaster.

"School started three days ago" Armando said seemingly holding his breath waiting for her reaction.

"Oh. I thought I would have had more time before the other students arrived" Hermione stated rather lamely.

"You have the choice of either starting your classes today or tomorrow; do you have a preference?" Armando asked slipping easily back into the Headmaster role.

"Today; if I can" Hermione answered excitedly.

"Alright I'll call in the Head Girl to help you settle in, she's a Gryffindor as well" Armando said tying a note to an awaiting owl that quickly flew out a window that Hermione hadn't noticed was open.

"I do have two questions though Headmaster" Hermione said rather shyly.

"Of course, _Miss Huntington_" Armando answered stressing her new name.

"Well first what's the date?" Hermione asked the suspense reaching its peak.

"How forgetful of me to not even tell you when you are it is September 4th 1954. And your other question" Armando answered/asked.

"When am I going to get my uniform?"

"Your other uniforms will be waiting for you in your dormitory however there is no notable difference between the uniform of your time and the uniform of this time so, for today at least, that uniform should be fine. Here are your books as well" Armando said then at seeing Hermione's look of mild fear added quickly, "You may shrink the books if you'd like".

"Oh, I can't believe I never thought of that" Hermione said verbally kicking herself which was rewarded by Armando's rich deep laughter.

"Ahhh and here is our Head girl now, Miss McGonagall" Armando said beckoning the young girl into the room.

Turning to get a better look Hermione could barely keep her jaw from dropping at the sight of the oh so young Minerva McGonagall.

**AN: Sorry I had to update this cause I missed some important stuff. The next chap will be up soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I didn't get this up as soon as I wanted to but I got it up before 2013 which I'm proud of. By the way the **'_italicized'_ **are thoughts of our main character**_._** And also due to her age I made Juliet a seventh year. I'd like to say I thought of making Juliet be a little more double-o-seven but thought better of it so here you go.**

"Miss McGonagall, I'd like you to meet our new student, and your fellow Gryffindor, Miss Huntington" Dippet said his mirth **(From laughing at Juliet) **evident in his aged voice.

"Minerva" the head girl said sticking out her small pale hand easily, a friendly smile on her face.

"Juliet" Juliet responded shaking Minerva's out stretched hand and returning the smile.

"Are you ready now?" Minerva asked after their hands parted.

"Yes, I think so" Juliet said looking at the Headmaster for conformation and at his nod the two girls left his office and walked down the deserted hallway.

"So what class are we going to?" Juliet asked breaking the silence.

"Oh sorry we're heading down to potions. I enjoy potions; do you?" Minerva inquired.

"Yeah I like potions, but since my Dad taught me I learned more medicinal potions than anything else" Juliet answered smoothly.

"The class is alright but watch out for the Professor; his name is Horace Slughorn have you ever heard of him?" Minerva said/asked in response.

"Yes, but only in reference in a few of my Dad's potion's magazines" Juliet answered again amazing herself with her ability to come up with these lies then coming to the conclusion that she'd have to right them all down somewhere to remember them and let the Headmaster know about them as well so they wouldn't get caught with their stories not matching up.

"Well he's a piece of work so be careful, he's got this thing called the Slug Club, I'm in it by the way, and if your last name clicks for him, and it most likely will you'll get in it and he'll probably never let you out. Assuming you're not like stupid or something" Minerva nodded like she was agreeing with herself.

And Juliet couldn't stop herself she giggled, "Thanks".

"No problem. Listen, do you play quidditch cause we're short a couple players and we're having tryouts soon, I'm the captain and a chaser but we need one more chaser, one beater, and we might replace our seeker cause he kinda almost cost us a game last year" Minerva said slight desperation in her voice.

"Well I've never played with more than a few people so it may not be good idea" Juliet said thinking of her _past_ when she played with Harry and the Weasleys a few times.

"Please we need the best of our house so at least try out Juliet" Minerva reasoned/begged.

"Alright but I need a broom" Juliet relented.

"Oh don't worry about that, everyone who tries out has to use a school broom and their all the same" Minerva reassured Juliet like this was common knowledge.

Upon reaching the door Juliet realized that the class was in the same place as in her time. But instead of hesitating, like Juliet did, Minerva opened the door and entered first.

"Ah Miss McGonagall I see you've brought back that new student the Headmaster mentioned" Slughorn stated trying to get a better look at the girl ignoring the few catcalls at the new student, "a Gryffindor I see" here the Gryffindor side wooted and a few even taunted the Slytherins whispering things like 'we got the new chick' , but Slughorn silenced them this time, then continued talking after they quieted again, his face jiggling a little but not as much as the last time Juliet had seen him, "Welcome, I'm Head of Slytherin myself but if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask".

"Just one Professor" Juliet said ignoring the predatory stares from some of the students.

"Just one Miss…." Slughorn prompted.

"Huntington, Juliet Hunting. My question is regarding where I sit" Juliet replied noticing, as did the rest of the room, a boy with red shaggy hair push another boy with black hair out of his seat seemingly clearing a spot as though there wasn't an empty table in front of him, which the recently evicted black haired boy sat at immediately; though at Minerva's sigh Juliet guessed that that was Minerva's table

"Mr. Potter back at your own table, Mr. Weasley two individual points from you for knocking Mr. Potter out of his seat" Slughorn chastised '_okay, that stung'_ then turning back to Juliet and Minerva added, "You'll sit with Miss McGonagall today Miss Huntington".

Minerva led Juliet to her table and put the finishing touches on her potion with some help from Juliet and then it was time to change classes but before they left Slughorn pulled Juliet aside and Juliet noticed how Minerva was waiting on the threshold for her.

"Your father wouldn't happen to be one of the Huntingtons that excel in medicine both in the wizarding and muggle worlds would he?" Slughorn asked not so subtly.

"Yes actually, his name was Jonathan. My Mother's name was Maria, Maria Dippet she was quite the dueler" Juliet responded innocently as she could allowing pride to come into her voice as she spoke of people that she'd never met then adding somberly, "they died four months, Dragon Pox".

"Oh I'm sorry hear that" Slughorn said sounding sincere but the gleam of greed still shining in his eyes adding in a friendly voice, "Listen I'm throwing a little party this Friday night, of course I'll send you an invitation but I'd truly like you to come".

"I'll think about it Professor right now I have to get to class" Juliet said avoiding a direct answer.

As she started walking down the hall with Minerva the black haired boy joined them walking on the other side of Minerva, the red haired boy slightly behind as though he were trying to give him room.

"I knew he'd say something. So are you going?" Minerva said/asked her eyes lighting up at the being right.

"I don't know, I don't have anything to wear" Juliet said trying to end the conversation; she had the feeling this time's Potter had something very important to say Minerva.

"That's fine you can borrow something of mine, or we can find you something at Hogsmeade" Minerva said simply.

"Speaking of Hogsmeade, Mc-Minerva, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me" Potter asked. '_I've really got to learn his first name'._

"That's a great idea!" Minerva said and Juliet could see gears working in her head.

"Really?" Potter asked clearly surprised grinning goofily.

"Yeah, 'course! We should get the rest of the team to come to, so we can check out the new broom, then go to the Three Broomsticks to talk strategy" Minerva saying the last part in a whisper so that only the four of them could hear her and Minerva was too busy thinking about upcoming events to notice Potter's fallen smile. But before Juliet could think of something to say to help the poor boy out someone else crashed the party.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone" a girl with short, white spiky hair said in a sing-songy voice while jumping in front of the group and walking backwards in front of them.

Minerva giggled in response biting her bottom lip and said, "hey Ro".

"Hey Min" the girl Minerva called Ro said, smirking while she did. Then her eyes traveled to Juliet and let out a gasp, "I heard you got a new girl! I'm Rolanda Hooch and you are?" Rolanda asked stretching out her hand while still walking backwards.

Shaking her hand Juliet responded, "Juliet Huntington".

"Cool" Rolanda responded letting their hands drop then turned back to Minerva asking, "So what were you guys whispering about over here?"

"Top Secret Gryffindor only conversation Hooch" Weasley said.

"Oh shut up Weasley" Rolanda said bitterly.

"Make me!" Weasley responded his blue eyes turning to slits.

"Why you little-" Rolanda started but was cut off when Minerva stepped between them, they had finally stopped walking and a few people were waiting around seeing if a fight would break out between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"Stop it Thaddeus, if you get in trouble again Slughorn will make Dippet ban you from the quidditch team and we need you for the game, we're replacing enough players as it is" Minerva reasoned.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say captain" Thaddeus Weasley relented.

"Rolanda stop antagonizing him, please" Minerva said turning to the other girl, then turned to Potter and said commandingly "And Harold I'm putting you in charge of making sure Thaddeus doesn't get into trouble".

"Wh- alright" Harold said hanging his head slightly.

"Is there a problem here?" A slightly deep voice said behind the group of students.

Everyone turned to face the man and instantly replied, "No, Professor Dumbledore".

"That's what I thought" the Professor responded smiling, his electric blue eyes twinkling, "and you must be Miss Huntington, I'm Albus Dumbledore I'm your Head of House as well as your Transfiguration teacher and the Deputy Headmaster".

"Of course you are" Juliet said more to herself than anyone else.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore inquired his smile still in place but his eyebrows coming together in confusion.

"I mean Headmaster Dippet told me about you" Juliet smoothly responded.

"I'm sure he did" Dumbledore said still smiling, his eyes boring into Juliet's seemingly studying her very soul, the feeling sent tingles down Juliet's spine and caused a familiar need for pressure on her core, but just as soon as the feeling started it left, and Dumbledore turned to the rest of the group stating rather loudly so the whole hall could hear him, "Now if your all ready I have a class to teach".

Instantly everyone raced into the classroom, Juliet being dragged by Minerva. As everyone found their seats Juliet soon realized that the class consisted of things she had read ahead about already and instead of paying full attention Juliet listened with a half ear and studied the Albus Dumbledore of this time.

His hair was auburn** (Google: 'Emma stone auburn hair color' it'll be one of the darker ones)** and reached just past his shoulders, his beard only about an inch and a half long but full and curly just like his hair. He was young, not '20' young but young, probably about 40 years old. The only wrinkles on his face were small laugh lines around his eyes and mouth. He had this sense of power around him and exuded masculinity in a way that screamed confidence but not extreme arrogance.

Before Juliet could continue her thoughts on the man however she was interrupted by Minerva whispering to her without looking at Juliet, "See something you like Huntington?"

"And if I do?" Juliet whispered back pretending to take notes on what Dumbledore talking about.

Minerva laughed while saying, "Good luck", and before Juliet could respond Dumbledore dismissed the class.

Gathering her books Juliet heard Dumbledore ask her to stay back for a moment, and suppressed a shiver at the sound of his voice.

"Miss Huntington I just wanted to let you know that if you had any questions about the homework assignment I'd be glad to help you" Dumbledore said while erasing the board manually.

"Homework?" Juliet asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, the 2 and 1/2 foot essay on the limitations of Transfiguring objects into animals that's due on Monday, four days from now." Dumbledore said now facing Juliet.

"Oh, right, of course. Thank you Professor I'll keep that in mind. Was that all?" Juliet answered and asked.

"Yes, that was all, have a good day Miss Huntington" Dumbledore said sitting down at his desk.

"You too Professor" Juliet responded and with that went in search of Minerva.

**AN: Alright this shite is just over 5 pages on word 12 pt font so be nice. And if you read "Back You Go" please vote on the poll on my profile. And I refuse to update again until I get at least 2 reviews, yeah that's right I'm being **_**that **_**author. Also I know that the date of September 4****th**** 1954 is actually a Saturday but it's a little detail that I don't feel like fixing so cut me some slack. Bye bye for now**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Alright so thanks to "**conejo sin alas" **and** "happygoluckyfull" **you may now have chapter 9**

In the library, on Saturday after dinner, Juliet sat curled up in a high-backed chair with her Transfiguration textbook scanning for some miniscule fact that she might have missed for her essay on the limitations of Transfiguring objects into animals; even though it was already slightly over the required 2 and ½ feet.

The strain on her eyes finally getting to her, she moved her gave to focus on the heavy rain falling outside. Letting out the yawn that had been threatening to escape for a while now, Juliet could feel sleep starting to claim her and tried to fight her eyes form closing. Just then Minerva stepped in front of Juliet looking like the cat that got the cream **(Yep! It was intentional).**

"I knew I'd find you here" Minerva said while sitting down in the chair opposite Juliet.

"Did you now?" Juliet asked with a smirk at how Minerva loved being right.

"Yes. I wanted to remind you that we're having tryouts tomorrow", Minerva stated happily.

"Oh, thank you for telling me" Juliet said feeling at little stressed out over having to fly but an odd sense of exhilaration. Suddenly something moved and caught her eye in between the bookshelves, realizing that it was a person Juliet addressed Minerva again, "hey, Minerva, who is that over there, between the shelves?".

Turning to get a better look Minerva rolled her eyes and responded with, "That's Arthur Weasley, Thaddeus' younger brother; he's a fifth year Gryffindor".

"What's he doing?" Juliet questioned further noticing how odd he looked.

"Probably stalking some girl again" Minerva answered casually but disgust lacing her words.

Juliet's brow furrowed, '_again'_.

"Probably that third year, Molly Prewett" Minerva added looking off in the distance slightly.

"Do you know if she likes him?" Juliet asked scanning Minerva's face noticing how she pulled her lips into her mouth like she was trying to keep something from falling out.

"Look, Arthur is sweet -in a creepy stalker way- but I have feeling Molly throws for the other team, _if _you know what I mean" at this Minerva lifted her eyebrows slightly then lowered then to their normal place while licking her lips nervously, "speak of the devil".

"Minerva, hi there" a pretty red headed girl who was apparently Molly Prewett said cheerily.

Looking at the girl Juliet's mind screamed '_GINNY!' _but Juliet held in her thoughts as Molly looked at her.

"Are you going to introduce me Minerva?" Molly asked visibly checking Juliet out.

"This is Juliet Huntington our new Gryffindor seventh year. Juliet, this is Molly Prewett a Gryffindor third year" Minerva replied noticing how Molly looked at Juliet.

"Pleasure to meet you" Molly said smiling while shaking Juliet's hand.

"Juliet here has a thing for Professor Dumbledore" Minerva stated out of the blue.

"I do not Minerva" Juliet responded a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Do to" Minerva insisted.

"I do not" Juliet replied clenching her hands around the arms of the chair she was sitting in to stop herself from launching at Minerva to choke her.

"Right… well I actually have to go now. I've got a study group to get to" Molly stated while backing away from the pair. As soon as she left the library Minerva and Juliet noticed Arthur Weasley leave as well.

"I hope he doesn't jump her" Minerva said squinting her eyes at the door, and then looking back at Juliet added, "We'd never hear the end of it from the Slytherins". At this they both laughed and then Minerva noticed Juliet's essay for the first time; grabbing it of the table Minerva commented, "blimey, I mean I love Transfiguration but it's just absurd that you found-wrote- this much!".

"I'm thorough, that's all" Juliet responded defensively, snatching the paper away from Minerva and gently putting it in her bag so as not to rip it.

"Right… it has nothing to do with your crush on Dumbledore" Minerva deadpanned while nodding her head.

"No, it doesn't have anything to do with that. I write my essays with as much information as I can find; I do it for every subject" Juliet stated while picking her textbook up and slinging her bag over her shoulder, "now if you'll excuse me I have to get some sleep, after all I have a big day tomorrow".

"I'll walk with you, I probably need to go to bed soon too" Minerva said walking with Juliet out of the library towards Gryffindor Tower.

**A.N: Alright you guys I need some help on something. I have a partial quidditch team right now with Minerva and Thaddeus as Chasers, Harold as a Beater, and I have an OC named Derek Johnson as a Keeper; I need two names, gender doesn't matter, for a Beater and Seeker. Also, if you care, you can tell me your preference on keeping the team's current Seeker or getting a new one; Minerva said that '**_he kinda almost cost us a game last year_**' so if you don't put in a preference I'll randomly decide at 3 o'clock in the morning on a sugar high. Sorry for ranting but one last thing, what do you think of the relationship between Molly and Arthur, huh? That's something I came up with all by my lonesome, can't you tell?**


	10. Announcement

**`Announcement:**

**Sorry this isn't another chapter this is something that I need several responses to if you want that chapter 10 soon.**

**Alright so the story is beginning to surround the relationship between Juliet (Hermione) and Albus Dumbledore and I need a decision on if Albus is going to willingly embrace the relationship or deny it and Juliet have to convince him.**

**If he denies their connection then their encounters will leave him flustered and awkward. Albus will also be driving Juliet into the arms of someone else that she will use to make him jealous and she'll feel terrible that she is using someone like that. Eventually after Graduation he will crack and they'll- do something that I'm not at liberty to disclose.**

**If Albus embraces the connection their encounters will be full of them subtly flirting and teasing each other. Juliet could still have another liaison as a cover and that person would be one of the only people that know about Juliet and Albus. Now if he embraces it their sexual relationship will develop much faster.**

**Which brings me to another topic: Do you want me to change the rating? **

**If this story becomes M then instead of something T like: "**They fell onto the bed together, never leaving each other's arms the whole night**", it would be very graphic even though I'm not the best at Heterosexual sex scenes but in my defense I'm a virgin and a girl; but if you wanted it I could make a kick ass scene, or you know copy something from a book =).**

**Oh, I almost forgot. If you have another option that you'd like to bring up for their relationship I'm open to new ideas; like some in between of the two options like at first he tries to deny it but Juliet persuades him faster than at Graduation, anything really. **

**Just remember the more of you that review the faster I'll make my decision and there are 20 of you who follow this story so I expect at least ten reviews and I do take unsigned reviews into consideration.**

**Thank you,**

**PhenioxGypsy**


	11. The Real Chapter 10

**A.N.: Alright so luckily for all of you, my guilty conscience has finally gotten to me and outweighed the fear of a terrible distrustful relationship with my parents! So for the next couple days I'm going on a writing spree! Yay! The spree will only be interrupted by that annoying thing called sleep! Feel free to still answer the announcement and please review! So without further introduction here is '**_Unexpected_**' chapter 10!**

The next day, just as dawn was breaking, Juliet and Minerva headed down to the green grand qudditch pitch for the tryouts. After the long trek down they reached the stands to see professor Slughorn trying to be as insignificant as possible while spying on the Gryffindors.

"I can't believe him! He does this every year!" Minerva grounded out, straining not to yell.

"Who?" Juliet asked oblivious to the Slytherin invasion.

"Professor Slughorn of course!" Minerva whispered violently.

"Oh…" Juliet replied dumbly.

"Look we'll just have to ignore him, there is nothing we can do to make him leave, he is a professor after all", Minerva stated dejectedly before making her way to the clump of Gryffindors ranging from second to seventh years. At Minerva's blatant disregard for the endless possibilities concerning the professor, Juliet began to form plan; oh no I know, a dirty word.

"Alright listen up Gryffindors! Now just because you made the team LAST year does NOT guarantee a spot on the team THIS year! So try your hardest! And good luck!" Minerva ended her speech by rising up on her vertical broom high into the sky, starting her predatory circle around the pitch; leaving Harold and Thaddeus to organize their competition for the try outs.

One by one people tried through the course for their respective positions, all under the watchful eye of Minerva as she continued her passive aggressive judging; never uttering a single word. Soon it was Juliet's turn to tryout as she was one of the only ones who didn't know what position she was good at.

Mounting the broom as Juliet let out a long breath she glanced up at Slughorn and was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore beside him; she had no idea how long Dumbledore had been watching and couldn't help the flutter of her heart at the thought of how stealthily he _slipped in_.

"Let's go Huntington we haven't got all day, there is still the Hogsmede trip" Thaddeus shouts down at Juliet.

In response Juliet pushed off the ground following Thaddeus and Harold's instructions. The first was the Seeker test and Juliet was cursed right out of the gate as she could barely even see the gold fleck before it zoomed off into the blinding sun; having failed this test she was moved on to the Beater portion. Seeing the human seeking bludger and wooden bat as only half the equation she aimed the oppressive sphere at the intrusive Slytherin head of house; inevitably resulting in the bludger slamming in between the professor's legs into the stands.

"So sorry Professor, I hope that didn't hit you!" Juliet yelled out sarcastically as Slughorn, who had instinctively jumped away from the ball, loudly shouted furious profanities as Dumbledore- restraining his laughter-tried to calm Slughorn down attempting to assure him that the bludger hadn't _actually _hit him.

Giggling into her hand at her potions professor's reaction, Juliet flew over to Harold and asked him, "how was that?"

"That depends", Harold responded, "were you aiming?" At this they both laughed before Juliet moved on to Keeper.

When Juliet took her place in front of the hoops Thaddeus flew down, seemingly out of nowhere, and started a furious onslaught with the prized quaffle as he threw the object repeatedly through the hoops catching it and throwing it back through the other way, zooming by Juliet every time; in frustration Juliet caught the quaffle before it made its next pass into the middle hoop and power threw back at Thaddeus' head; which he narrowly dodged.

"Watch it!" Thaddeus shouted before diving to catch the quaffle before it hit the turf.

"Funny! I was just about to say the same to you!" Juliet shouted back as she glided over to the center of the pitch waiting for the final position to begin; the Chaser. Eyes on the quaffle, Juliet began growing impatient and chanced a look at the professors to see them studying her, waiting for what was coming, as though they knew something she didn't.

"Think fast Huntington!" Thaddeus bellows as he hurtles the quaffle toward Juliet, seeing her lose focus. In response Juliet reaches her arm out and death grips the ball, pulling it into the safe zone between her stomach and the broom handle. Leaning forward to completely incase the ball, Juliet whirred towards the hoops acting as though she were going for a low hoop, then when the opposing Keeper went to defend the short hoop Juliet threw the quaffle at top speed into the high middle hoop resulting in a score.

The other tryouts whooped at the accomplishment and Thaddeus fumed, taking possession of the quaffle again Thaddeus shouted at Juliet, "Yeah, yeah, whatever; you're probably just a one shot wonder anyway!"

"Alright, well then let's go again!" Juliet bellowed her response, still on her scoring high. Taking this as a challenge, Thaddeus ordered the two bludgers released and had a fifth year spike the quaffle from the middle; equal distance between Juliet and Thaddeus.

Both chasers dived for the quaffle and Thaddeus managed to clutch the sphere before Juliet and Thaddeus sped away toward the hoops. Grunting in frustration Juliet got down, even with her broom, and bulleted through the air after the prize. Coming beside Thaddeus, Juliet rammed into the boy several times and a shoulder slamming war ensued; soon, however, they neared the goal posts. As soon as Thaddeus started to realign his broom in an effort to aim at the hoop, Juliet saw her chance and punched the quaffle out from under Thaddeus' arm.

The sphere shot out and began its path to the Keeper, who brutally punted the ball sending it back to the opposite end of the pitch. Together Juliet and Thaddeus kept even with each other after the quaffle; when Thaddeus came near to grasping the sphere, Juliet turned around her broom and beat the ball away from Thaddeus' outstretched hand causing the quaffle to spin off towards the stands. Disoriented, Thaddeus wasted time hovering still to regain his balance allowing Juliet to shoot after the quaffle.

Seeing that the sphere was going to send her out of the boundaries, Juliet sped up and managed to catch the quaffle just as it started to cross into the stands, doing a back flip with her broom, quaffle in hand, Juliet sped, upside down, tossing the quaffle through the low hoop gently. Catching the quaffle before it reached the ground behind the post, Juliet flew over to the center of the pitch; landing by Thaddeus.

"How did you like that?" Juliet asked Thaddeus with his lips pursed.

Before he could answer Minerva floated down and hovered over the crowd, "Thank you all for your time! I shall consider every option rigorously! The results should be up in the common room by Wednesday after dinner! That is all, see you in Hogsmede!" Minerva shouted before landing on the turf for the first time since she rose at the beginning.

Everyone put the school brooms back into the broom shed and made their way back up to school eager to not miss going to Hogsmede.

**A.N.: Hey peeps sorry this took so long to get up and I won't make any promises that I can't keep, even though those are the best ones, but I will try to continue updating for all my stories, especially this one because I have an awesome ending and direction I just need a connecting bridge between then and now, so I ask you for reviews and patience! **

**Lots of love- PhenioxGypsy**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N./: Okay so I'm trying to get to the juicy part and I keep telling myself to ****_slow down _****so I'm sorry if this seems rushed but you will love me (hopefully) when I get to the good stuff ;P I'm pretending that the Three Broomsticks was a family business. I'm upping the rating SOON! FYI: ****_italicized _****are Juliet's thoughts. ****_WARNING_****: ATTEMPTED SEDUCTION!**

Walking down the road to Hogsmede, Harold, Thaddeus, and Juliet debated the tryouts trying to get Minerva to spill about which way she was leaning for the team.

"I'm not telling!" Minerva stated strongly as they entered the warm building.

"Come on, just a hint?" Thaddeus asked with his best puppy dog eyes, looking ridiculously like Ronald when he asked Hermione to help-do-his homework.

"No!" Minerva answered forcefully, "and _stop_ looking at me like that! You know your tricks don't work on me, Thaddeus Weasley!"

"Who wants a butterbeer?" Harold asked, interrupting the rising tension, "I'm buying", he added when the two Gryffindors gave him death stares.

"Four then?", Juliet asked with a large smile; at this Minerva gave a short laugh and relaxed back into the wooden bench beside Juliet.

"Yes, please, thank you Harold" Minerva added giving him a reminiscent smile. At Thaddeus' short nod Harold left the booth to get the drinks from Madame Dania; the table was comfortably silent while he was gone.

When Harold returned, however, Rolanda arrived as well; bringing a lot of shouting with her. Forcing herself between Minerva and Juliet- with Juliet on the outside, Rolanda started the furious debate over the previous and future Hogwarts Qudditch Cups. When the shouting was threatening to rob Juliet of her sanity, her eyes were drawn over to the bar where her Transfiguration Professor was overseeing the students in the Three Broomsticks.

Albus' calm, captivating, oceans met Juliet's own rich, warm, honey eyes from across the busy tavern and she subconsciously gave him a sultry smile which caused Albus' eyes to grow wide and he quickly diverted his attention elsewhere while taking a large gulp of his cold drink. Juliet's eyebrows came together out of concern, she almost went and asked him what was wrong when Rolanda snatched Juliet's right hand with a loud gasp.

"What's this?" Rolanda asked, the fear present in her eyes; _damn._

"What?" Minerva asked curious, "oh my gods!" Minerva practically shouted.

"You need to get to Madame Simmons" Harold said urgently

"Whoa" Thaddeus added stunned

"Did you get that from the broomstick?" Minerva asked worriedly, remembering how tight Juliet's hold had been on the school broom.

"Don't worry about it, it's not from the brooms, and I already tried healing it" Juliet stated, not meeting any of their eyes.

"Wait, you tried to heal it?" Rolanda asked with confusion clearly on her face, at Juliet's nod she continued, "But maybe Madame Simmons could heal it, I mean that is her job"

"Yeah I mean it's worth a shot" Harold agreed, licking his lips nervously.

"It can't be healed" Juliet stated firmly, she had no idea why but, that thought was as real as anything.

"Why not?" Minerva asked.

"It's a reminder, which will be with me till the day I die", Juliet stated calmly, finally looking at the other people in the booth.

"Heavy", Rolanda uttered under her breath.

"Who's the reminder from?" Thaddeus asked, interested, staring at the jagged scar.

"An old friend" Juliet responds fondly.

"Some friend", Rolanda scoffs.

"He's the only man I've ever loved!" Juliet bit back.

"What's it supposed to remind you of?", Minerva asked, her eyebrows creasing.

"Him", Juliet says simply with a far off look, caressing her right hand. The table is silent until Harold asks the question they were all thinking:

"Where is he?"

Seeing Albus move from the bar to the tavern's door and out to the sunny village, Juliet receives a strong desire to go after him.

"I'm still trying to find him", Juliet answered, then rose from the booth and walked out of the Three Broomsticks after her Transfiguration Professor.

Dry grass crunching under her flat shoes, Juliet comes to a corner just in time to see Albus turn another corner exceeding her view. Adrenaline pumping through her veins at this almost game of cat and mouse, Juliet hurried to the corner only to run into her 'mouse' with a squeak.

"Why are you following me, Miss Huntington?" Albus asked her in a decidedly scolding tone.

"I was curious" Juliet pouted, her eyes apologizing to him through her dark eyelashes.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Miss Huntington" Albus responded, not missing a beat.

"I thought it was the ironing board" Juliet said, thinking of Tom and Jerry.

"What?!" Albus asked, full out confusion written on his face.

"Never mind" Juliet responded, blushing slightly, then added, "so where were you going?"

"Why do you want to know?" Albus asked in turn.

"I've got a death wish" Juliet stated simply, smiling slightly when he laughed, getting her joke.

"If you must know, I was going to see my brother" Albus answered.

"'Was'?" Juliet questioned, noticing the past tense.

"He's away currently" Albus answered, his eyes cast down in apparent shame.

"But he didn't tell you?" Juliet prodded.

"My family matters are none of your concern Miss Huntington!" He returned, his temper rising.

"It was just a question, Professor" Juliet stated, her hands raised in surrender.

"Ni, it was an insinuation, and I do not appreciate it" Albus continued.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Juliet apologized.

"No, it is I that is sorry Miss Huntington, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that" Albus rectified.

"You call THAT losing your temper?" Juliet Laughed.

Shifting uncomfortably, Albus announced that it was time to return to the man part of the village.

"You go, I'm on a treasure hunt" Juliet replied, waiting for him to turn around and by the time Albus checked over his shoulder again, to make sure she was serious, Juliet was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN/: I am so sorry. I went AWOL there is no other way to say it but it is summer and I realized more than ever that the stories had never been driving my depression deeper but helping to work me through the darkness. I'm again sorry beyond what words can describe. I will undoubtedly be sporadic in my updating of chapters for whoever can stick around to deal with the horrid way I've treated you all. Just a reminder that the tryouts, along with the previous chapter and this one are all on the same day which is the Sunday after Hermione arrives. Hermione arrived on the 4****th**** which in this story is a Thursday, term having started on the Monday before she arrived.(I recommend a calendar/ grid I know I have one)**

**Several discrepancies have come to my attention including a few cannon birth dates so I wanted to let you know a few dates for those of you who care about those things if not feel free to just skip over it.**

**-Albus' birth date for this story is July 7****th**** 1892(Potter wiki says summer of 1881) making his 62****nd**** birthday two months prior to Hermione's arrival making him a 105 when he "died" instead of 115 as in canon.**

**-Hermione has the same birth date as in canon for both 'characters': September 19****th****, 1979, starting at Hogwarts on the 1****st**** of sept. in 1991(already about a year older than some of her classmates). Making her 17 at the time of Albus' death on the 30****th**** of June 1997(according to Potter wiki) making her "official 18****th**** birthday" in 12 days from this day of the story Sunday Sept. 7****th**** 1954, add that in with her time turner activities and assure you she is legal!**

**-Minerva, is still close to canon being born for this story on October 4****th**** 1936 instead of 1935. while not **_**as important**_** to know her dates she's probably the only other character whose birthday(other than Hermione/Juliet and Albus) will get any note worthy recognition other than chapter fillers *shamefully averts eyes*. Just know that most if not all of the characters will be of age of consent or over regardless of whether they partake in any questionable and up scenes.**

**-Molly Prewett born Oct. 30****th****, 1940 (as opposed to 1949) turning 14 this story's year(not a year older than Arthur as in canon)**

**-Arthur Weasley born Feb. 6****th****, 1938 (Instead of 1950) turned 16 this year**

**Also I think the "treasure" thing isn't nearly as important as some of you wanted it to be :)**

Still giggling to herself every few minutes, the snow continued to crunch under Juliet's feet as she trudged on, deeper into the woods stumbling in places along the uneven rocky terrain. She knew it had to be here somewhere…. Juliet's foot caught on something and jolted her forward into the thin frame of one of the countless trees surrounding her destination. In fact there were too many trees Juliet realized with a start, she should've reached the clearing by now, and as she gazed forward and slightly to her left she saw the wiry fence strewn to keep passerbys from slipping off the edge. Juliet maneuvered herself forward until she was just skirting that snow covered edge, inching forward she got a decent glance down judging it was a solid fifteen foot drop knowing that eventually it would resemble a bottomless abyss that she once knew.

Resetting her gaze out again, Juliet saw the blank area of snow that she had come the long way to see. _But the shack was ancient why wasn- Lupin… Lupin wasn't even born yet which meant he hadn't been bitten; the 'shrieking shack' wasn't needed yet._ Juliet sighed to herself having hoped that she could have had a place off grounds to be able to be alone with herself, for even a little while. A gentle wind blew across Juliet's face as she pulled her cloak tighter to her body, wiping the fast cooling tears away as she realized another thing from her past/future was not even applicable here.

Turning on her heel Juliet began the trek back through the tree line, unknowingly following the same path that had already been worn through in her own time. Reaching the cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade honey eyes glittering at her "X" on her treasure trail as it were….

The accustomed chill of the Scottish September seeped through Juliet's outer cloak and her inadequate shoes with her "treasure" swinging slightly in a bag from Gladrags clutched in her left hand, the other clasping her cloak closed more securely, the catch not quite staying put. Juliet had been able to curve past the majority of students and teachers from Hogwarts making her way up the path to the formidable school and now had her feet thankfully back onto solid flagstone taking her to the common room to plan her attack without prying eyes.

Passing through the Gryffindor entrance, Juliet was quiet pleased to find the fire lit common room empty but after a quick internal debate about how much privacy she needed, climbed up the stairs to her room that she shared with the other seventh year Gryffindor girls. Opening the heavy wooden door, Juliet could hear soft giggling from beyond the drawn curtains around the furthest poster bed of the five in the room.

Taking a moment to asses her options, Juliet could no longer smother her curiosity… so she stomped her right foot three times on the hard wood floors and shouted at the two other occupants of the room, "Oi! How much longer is this going to take!?"

Juliet heard a short scream in response and the ebony skinned Laurena Quixley-one of the girls that Juliet shared the room with and the girlfriend of fellow Gryffindor Aber Johnson- stuck her face out, slightly annoyed but her tone level, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to want to know who is in there with you" Juliet replied with a smirk and a knowing look, she remembered a similar time when she had caught Ginny and Luna one sunny afternoon.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" the other bed inhabitant exclaimed with a sigh of relief, "It's just Juliet!" then the girl stepped from behind the red curtain in her light blue underwear while appearing to look for something underneath and around the bed.

"Rolanda?" Juliet asked in surprise, she thought she had left the Ravenclaw in Hogsmeade obsessing over quidditch.

"The one and only" Rolanda stated, slipping on and buttoning up her wrinkled shirt and tucking it into the newly discovered-albeit slightly scrunched-skirt that had been pulled from underneath the nightstand.

"Wait, where are you going?" Laurena asked in a pout.

With a warm smile Rolanda responded an almost practiced speech, "Ah, you know me love; always another adventure to go on. Always something new to learn, always another c-".

"Conquest to acquire!" Laurena snapped, cutting the Ravenclaw off before disappearing into her shielded bed. Letting out a deep sigh, Rolanda opened up a side of the curtaining and spoke softly to the girl she was about abandon:

"I was _going _to say, 'always another crevice-'" as Rolanda started to rub Laurena's lower anatomy roughly, receiving a wanton moan, "'-to explore'".

"Uh, sorry to break up the love fest but, really you guys?" Juliet asked feeling as though her presence wasn't at all deterring the two seventh years.

"Then leave" Laurena breathed out trying to pull the Ravenclaw back into the four poster with her.

"Hardly a love fest, but I really should be going; I still have that paper to write for Binns and it's due tomorrow" Rolanda interjected pulling back and slipping on her white knee high socks before beginning to hunt for her other shoe, one shoe already in hand.

"You hate Binns", Laurena tried to reason, still wanting to keep the girl in her bed.

Rolanda chuckled, "I don't hate _him_, his class maybe… but Castlroy-" turning to Juliet she explained, "that's the head of Ravenclaw house you know, the Arithmancy Professor - said that if my grades slip, I lose my spot on the team".

"Fine, just get out", Laurena mumbled pulling the bed sheet from her bed, wrapping it around her frame and using her long legs to quickly walk into room's bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry bout that, she'll probably be over it by dinner" Rolanda said shoving her shoes onto her feet,

"Great" Juliet responded setting her bag and outer cloak on her own bed.

"You know to keep this on the 'down low' right?" Rolanda asked, not acknowledging Juliet's sarcasm, attempting to smooth down her skirt again.

"Yeah, whatever" Juliet replied at which Rolanda smirked starting to make her way to the chamber's door, "Just out of curiosity does Johnson know?"

"None of my business, just helping out a friend" Rolanda said turning back, hand on the door handle.

Juliet laughed, "Is that what you call what you were doing?". Rolanda's eyes snapped to something past Juliet and the Ravenclaw began to purposely walk towards the point of her gaze, Juliet's eyes locked on the other girl.

Reaching with a jump, Rolanda yanked a blue and bronze tie from the canopy of a bed two down from Laurena's, the one right before Juliet's bed "I always endeavor to help my friends to the _best_ of my _ability_" here, Rolanda slipped the already half tied house tie over her neck, maneuvering her collar of her shirt.

"I'll keep that in mind" Juliet replied watching as Rolanda walked back to the door, swinging it open as she got her tie relatively secured.

Laughing out Rolanda didn't spare another glance, Juliet already hearing the Ravenclaw's footsteps on the stone stairs, "You do that!"

Shaking her head Juliet pulled the curtains closed around her bed and turned to her Gladrags package, reaching inside and pulling out her lilac muggle dress that she had managed to pick out from the racks; having been assured that it was very "in" for the current time. The dress style was similar to that of a dress by a French designer, that had been worn to the American Oscars six months prior by Audrey Hepburn.

Holding it up to her uniform at the shoulders and at the waist where the dress's cream belt hung loosely, Juliet stepped from the curtain into the center of the room and spun around in a small circle appreciating the small flare of the floral lace pattern.

"Pretty" Laurena remarked, startling Juliet who hadn't known Laurena was back into the main part of the room, thankfully fully dressed in high waisted shorts and a colorful top, carrying her bed sheet back into the room.

"Thanks" Juliet breathed out carefully lowering the dress back into its bag with the other pieces of the outfit she'd yet to re-examine.

"Is that what you're wearing to Slughorn's party on Friday?" Laurena inquired, starting to make her bed back up.

"Probably, how did you know it had been moved?" Juliet asked sliding her bag under her bed deciding to try it on later.

Laurena shrugged, "Aber said that it was rescheduled due to Slughorn not being available last Friday".

"Aber Johnson is in the Slug Club?" Juliet pushed further sitting on her bed to face Laurena who was already sitting upon her own bed.

"Yeah, he's a wicked qudditch player!" Laurena replied, her white teeth showing in a proud smile.

_Have a thing for quidditch players, huh?, _"Speaking of Johnson, does he know?" at Laurena's blank look Juliet continued, "about you… and… Rolanda?"

Laurena's brow pulled together, "Hooch? Oh that's nothing serious" at Juliet's stunned silence she continued, "Look, I hadn't had an orgasm in a little over a month and I was tired of doing it myself, plus Aber wants to wait till we're married so I asked Hooch to help me out!"

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty upset when she was leaving earlier" Juliet said watching as Laurena pulled out a Witch Weekly Magazine and began to flip through it.

"Well, she is really good at what she does…." Laurena trailed off, glancing up to catch a blush on Juliet's face, "I mean I _love _Aber but a girl has needs" which only proved to make Juliet's blush increase, "Wait, are you a virgin?"

"Not really, but it just seems pretty personal that's all" Juliet said picking up her brush and going through her hair trying to seem busy and aloof.

"'Not really'? What do you mean 'not really'? You've either had sex or you haven't" Laurena exclaimed, her magazine lying forgotten as she focused on the girl.

Remembering Victor's urging in her fourth year Juliet blush spread to down past her neckline, "I was only fifteen, we were just fooling around. Look I don't really want to talk about this" Juliet said worrying her bottom lip.

"Whatever", Laurena responded already turning back to her magazine as chattering was heard in the common room.

"What's going on in here?" Abigail Darlington questioned, entering the room making her way to her bed which was next to Laurena's, followed by Zenla Prescott who stopped at her own bed next to the door and by Juliet.

"Nothing much", Laurena responded flipping another page through her magazine, "Where's Danielle?"

"She's off with her new Hufflepuff something or other" Zenla responded glancing at the open bed of Danielle Reid and soon the three girls were engrossed in a conversation about the 'Beauty Tips' that Juliet could've sworn were almost the exact same as when Pavarti and Lavender would pour over the magazine. Casting a tempus charm, Juliet saw that it was just after 4:30 and dinner would be starting in just under an hour and a half, deciding that she could revise her homework for Ancient Runes and Charms in the library Juliet collected what she needed into her arms.

Walking down the stone staircase Juliet made her way to the common room door but before she could slip out, Minerva waved her over to where she, Thaddeus, and Harold were sitting in front of the fire. Minerva on one side of the overstuffed couch, Harold in the middle of it, and Thaddeus lying on his back on the ground in front of his friends.

"Hey what was up with you dipping out on us earlier?" Minerva asked when Juliet came into earshot.

"Yeah, sorry. It was just getting to be too much" Juliet said her weight shifting from one foot to another knowing that she had been a little dramatic in Hogsmeade.

"What do you mean?" Thaddeus asked, nose scrunching in slight confusion painfully reminding Juliet of Ron, his elbows lifting him up partially to look her in the eye. Chancing a look at the others, Juliet recalled a popular defense that she had heard used by several of her female friends.

"Hormones." Juliet supplied watching as the three other people averted their eyes with a slight blush including Minerva, "I'm going to the library, see you guys at dinner" Juliet waved stepping out of the common room receiving a small chorus of goodbyes as they tried to return to 'normal' conversation.

Walking down the hallway Juliet turned a corner to see Professor Dumbledore speaking to a Hufflepuff boy who looked to be a First or Second Year while making hand movements making it look like the professor was giving some sort of directions. Glancing up, Dumbledore made eye contact with Juliet and patted the boy on the back as he headed off down another hallway, a smile on his bright face; Dumbledore stood still, hands behind his back, as he waited for the girl to walk by him causing her to stop a few feet from him expectantly.

After a moments pause Dumbledore spoke up, "That wouldn't happen to be for my Transfiguration assignment would it Miss Huntington?"

"No, sir. It's my work for Ancient Runes and Charms" Juliet replied, _I finished yours Saturday…_

"Ah, to the Library then?" Albus asked taking a few steps forward until he noticed that she wasn't following him, "I am also heading that way" at this he noticed Juliet's feet begin to step in line with his, their paces balancing without either trying.

"What's in the library for you, professor?" Juliet asked readjusting her books to her other arm.

"A bit of light reading for some research I'm doing", Dumbledore responded staying away from specifics.

"A project?" Juliet asked, eyes alight _I wonder if he's already collaborated with Nicolas Flamel._

Dumbledore laughed, smiling while shaking his head "More of a hobby Miss Huntington", at her questioning look he added, "Potions" which had Juliet nodding along, _maybe he hadn't found all the uses of Dragons blood yet_.

"Any particular branch?" Juliet continued, turning another corner with Dumbledore, the library door coming into view.

"No, not really" Dumbledore said, keeping his tone light, this girl had the uncanny ability to get under his skin and it bothered him ever since he met her just three days prior.

"Oh, a fishing expedition then", Juliet stated realizing that the conversation was close to an end.

"I'm not familiar with the term", Dumbledore said confusion donning his face and Juliet couldn't help thinking, _He's so cute when he doesn't know something_.

"Typically a search or investigation done in the hope of discovering useful information, without a stated purpose" Juliet rattled off, "it's mostly associated as a legal term though".

"Aaahhh" Dumbledore replied clarity in his voice while reaching out to hold the door open for Juliet.

"Thank you" Juliet remarked, hand on the door as a reflex to keep it open for the next person. Dumbledore looked down at her with laughter in his eyes; "What?" Juliet asked.

"Know-it-all" Dumbledore remarked quietly with a small smirk walking purposefully toward the restricted section leaving a shocked albeit smiling Gryffindor seventh year in his wake. Juliet shook her head and went off to find a table in the opposite corner that she began spreading her parchment and books across it to allow her to see as much information as she could sitting down and leaving neat little side notes across the paper.

Feeling that she had expanded fully upon everything that she could, Juliet cast another tempus charm to see it was 5:30, with still a half hour until dinner she pulled a clean sheet out and began to add the new additions to her Charms theory essay, letting the calculations on her Arithmancy stay as they were, out of habit from when Professor Vector had stated that a messy paper, proved hard work in the subject.

With both assignments completed, Juliet cast a drying charm on the ink and carefully stacked them with her text books and made her way to the Great Hall with five minutes until six.

**AN/: I'm still not sure about updates, but I am going to try and make them as substantial as I can :) and I wanna let you know that I am trying very hard on this story with timing and am enjoying it!**


End file.
